What I'd Do For You
by sweetdesserts
Summary: Sequel to a Life of Lies, a World of Truths! After his adventure with Yassen, Alex comes to some conclusions. Love, money, and shady organizations, need I say more? Alex is in for the adventure of a lifetime, and he's not alone. Yassen/Alex Please R
1. On the Radar

Hey everyone!!! Sorry this took so long, highschool just started and I was like "WAAAAAHHH! I HAVE NO TIME TO WRITE!!!" but, I finally got around to it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or anything associated with it.

Three weeks into the new school year, and Alex was already as bored as hell. It had been almost a month since his and Yassen's 'adventure' together and life didn't seem as…fun anymore.

Jack never really mentioned the incident. In fact, she seemed to act like it had never happened in the first place. No matter how many times he had apologized, she remained unfazed and impartial towards the matter. And it bothered him.

Now, sitting at his desk in his room, Alex wondered what had happened after he had taken the quickest shower of his life and collapsed on his bed for the next 14 hours. Yassen was gone when he'd woken up, of course, and Jack was her usual self. K-unit was still MIA in Alex's book since they hadn't showed up to his house. MI6 was keep quite because they hadn't contacted him at all.

So Alex was bored. School was as boring as hell. Life was as boring as hell.

As much as Alex hated MI6 and the constant danger it put him in, he yearned for the adventure, the thrill of the chase. When the thought finally occurred to him a few days back, Alex was pleasantly surprised when he realized that he not only missed the skin prickling sensation of adrenaline pumping through his veins, he missed Yassen. It was strange at first, but now he fully realized that he wanted to be with the Russian. The time Alex had spent with him on the run had had a special feeling to it that the teen couldn't quite describe. Perhaps it was the history he had had with John Rider, his late father. Or maybe it was just the fact that they were practically in the same business.

Alex sighed regretfully, "Who knows what he's up to now…"

------------------The next day-----------------

Tom came up behind him and punched him on the shoulder, "Hey Alex! How're classes going for you? I haven't seen you all week, this school is so damn big!"

Slamming his locker shut and hefting his bag onto his shoulder, the Rider beamed at his long time friend, "It's great, pretty easy so far."

"Aw, you suck, man! How come you always get the easy teachers? Huh? I got stuck with Mr. Shinoni, he's such a…a…fag!"

"He's gay?" Alex intoned, eyebrow raised, a smirk on his face. "Something wrong with him being gay?"

Tom snorted, "Nothing wrong with gays, Shinoni is the problem. I swear he tried to grope Jake's ass the other day. Scaaary…he's definitely a pedophile."

"Whatever you say Tom, whatever you sa-" Alex stopped; his cell phone had just vibrated. Looking around and checking that no teachers were in the hall, he quickly pulled it out.

Tom leaned over his shoulder to see what was going on.

It was a text message, sent from 'anonymous'.

"Rdr: Cntct me. C," Tom read slowly. "What the hell…'anonymous'…sounds like Shinoni for sure." Alex's heart rate had sped up and he smiled, still staring at the screen of his portable phone like a dope. "What're you all happy about?"

Cheesy grin quickly fading, Alex snapped out of his thoughts, "Sorry, um…old friend. Got to go…!"

Rushing down the halls to the nearest bathroom, Alex walked blindly into a stall, slammed the door, and pulled the latch. Excitement was pulsing through his body and suddenly, life seemed to be worth living again.

C: What type of paint did you use? –AR

One could never be too careful, Alex had to make sure this was Yassen. And twenty seconds later, the mystery correspondent responded.

_A: Fabric marker. Liquid. Permanent. Damn hard to get._

Alex smirked, it was him.

Yassen Gregorovich was back on the radar and showing up bright red.

-------------

This was just a teaser to see the kind of reaction I'm going to get. Please review, if nobody does, then I'm not going to waste time writing for myself (I've got all my ideas already floating around my mind). So yeah, do me a favor, just drop in and tell me what you think. Please please please *does puppy eyes*

And if anybody wishes to beta...please message me...or something ^_^'

Thanks to all returning readers, kudos to you for sticking with me! Here, have a cyber-cookie :D


	2. Was That a Come On?

Did I get this chapter up in time? I swear, if my friends keep yelling at me for not 'informing them that I was continuing with this story', I will seriously make them do my homework. :D

ok, I've been playing with ideas and it occured to me that everybody is EXTREMELY OOC... i hope you don't mind, pervy Alex is just my type of character :D

hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: Alex Rider and all related characters/plot/misc. all belong to Anthony Horowitz, not me.

Chapter 2: Was That a Come On?

"Hey, Jack?" Alex called as he walked into their house. "Jack? Jack, are you home?"

"Yeah," a muffled voice called from the first floor( i: see footnote). "I'm in the bedroom!"

Dropping his bag and sprinting up the stairs two at a time and rushed into Jack's room to see what was the matter. She was always waiting for him downstairs with some Japanese snack or artifact that she had bought, so it was unusual for her to be in her room. "What's wrong?"

Jack poked her head out of walk-in closet, her eyes were puffy and red, and her cheeks were covered in tearstains. "Dad had a heart attack last month and a stroke this morning, the doctors say that he…he won't have long t-to live, and I'm going to America for two weeks to stay with him. I'm really really really sorry, Alex. I know that after everything you must be stressed out stuff, but I just really need to do this, and I feel really bad about leaving you here alone, and…"

Alex pulled his housekeeper into a tight embrace, "Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself. You go do what you have to. Take a month if you need it," he said with a sad smile on his face.

He didn't know what having real parents felt like, and he wanted Jack to be able to experience the feeling for as long as possible.

Kissing the teen on the forehead, Jack hiccupped with relief, "Thank you, Alex. Thank you so much. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Twenty minutes later, Jack was gone and Alex had the house to himself. As bad as he felt about it, Alex was, in a sense, relieved that Jack wasn't here. He now had the freedom to communicate with Yassen.

Finishing his Pre-Calc, AP Chemistry, English, and French homework within several hours, the Rider sat down and ate the leftover meat loaf in the refrigerator. He had resisted replying to Yassen for a few hours to see if anything would happen, but it appeared that he was mistaken.

Yassen was waiting for him to make the first move, to confront him…just like last time.

Pulling out his cell phone, he texted the ex-assassin. _C: Get me a new phone. –AR_

-------------A day later------------

When Alex got home the following day, sure enough, there was a package lying in wait on the front door step. Jack had just called and said that she was in New York with her parents, he'd gotten his first test score back (98%), and now, he had his phone line to Yassen. Life was getting better. Oh, did he mention that it was Friday? Yeah. Life was definitely good.

It had been a month since he'd last seen the man, so he'd had some time to think, and Yassen occupied almost every moment of that thinking, which scared him a little. Back during the Stormbreaker case, Alex swore that he would hate the man, but now…some time later, he was seeking his presence.

Why did he feel this way? What was so special about Yassen? And of course, why was he becoming friends with his uncle's killer? The questions were endless, and they only posed to raise new issues.

All this business with Yassen seemed to have a negative effect on his life, but on the other hand, he'd never had more fun; not with Ian, or Jack, or Tom. Alex wasn't sure if he should be involved with the Russian any further, but it would be hard to stay away.

The teen opened the package and pulled out the phone. Sleek, black, and sexy, oh yeah. There was a seven-digit code to unlock the device. Smirking, Alex typed in the letters that he knew to be correct:

_C-O-S-S-A-C-K_

There was already one number programmed into the address book, he should have known. Taking a deep breath, Alex dialed.

In the middle of the first ring, somebody answered. "Hello?" that voice, low and timbre, it was unmistakably masculine, unmistakably Yassen Gregorovich.

"Yassen," Alex started. "Thanks…uh…for the phone."

The elder chuckled faintly, "You're welcome. Hopefully MI6 won't be tapping you phone lines anymore?"

"Yeah, hopefully." Alex cleared his throat, this was beyond awkward. "So…was there, anything you wanted?"

"Not particularly," the Russian drawled. "Are you alright? School going well?"

Alex grunted, "I'm swell, having three hours of worthless crap the general population accepts by the term "homework" on your plate each night does wonders for the state of my mental health."

"That sounds wonderful," Yassen laughed. "Just a few more years…"

"I'm not sure I'll live that long," Alex responded wryly. "Whether it be from a bullet or my own madness from doing pointless shit every night."

"Alex, I don't want to hear that," Yassen admonished gently, referring to both the subject of death and the foul language. "I won't let you die, I swear that on my life."

The Rider blushed, thankful he was on the phone and not talking with the elder in person. "Th-that won't be necessary…"

"Jack asked me to keep an eye on you, Alex. I plan on doing that for her, if not for you," the Russian stated, meaning every word.

"You make it sound like you two are together, or something," Alex grumbled. When he was met with silence from the other, he quickly added, "You're not, right?"

He heard Yassen clear his throat on the other end, "No…I- never mind."

"Then why you?" Alex inquired. "Why not someone who's not so…shady?"

"What do you consider 'not shady', Alex?" the Rider could hear the scowl in the other's voice, it sounded as if the Russian was a little, dare he say it? Offended. "A government agency? Oh! I know, MI6! They're not shady at all, they've just tried to kill you, what was it? 7 times…"

"Point made," Alex conceded. "So, if you're going to keep an eye on me, where are you right no-?"

Alex stopped as a pair of calloused hands descended on his eyes, effectively blinding him. "Where do you want me to be?" a sensual voice whispered in the Rider's ear.

The younger shivered, "I…really hate it when you do that…"

Removing his hands and ruffling the teen's hair affectionately, Yassen walked past Alex and made himself comfortable at the kitchen table. "Then you should have expected it," the elder countered playfully.

"I love you too," Alex sarcastically retorted.

Cocking a brow, the Russian leaned back in his chair and let his gaze wander over the younger appraisingly. "You've got bags under your eyes," he deadpanned after a moment of blatant staring.

Reaching up instinctively, Alex was surprised. "I do?"

Yassen got up and walked to the teen. Cupping the younger's face; the elder ran his thumbs lightly over the slightly swollen skin under Alex's startled eyes. "Just a little…you should be taking better care of our body, Mr. Rider…"

Alex felt a blush bloom from the tips of his ears down to his neck, both from the proximity and the realization that Yassen was teasing him. _'Two can play this game,'_ he thought. "So what would you suggest doing…Doctor Gregorovich?"

Smirking, the Russian slowly slid his hands down to firmly grasp the teen's shoulders. Leaning in next to the Rider's ear, he whispered, "How about something that includes a bed, some comfy pillows, and several long hours?"

_'Was that a come on?'_ Alex wondered mentally. Judging from the elder's prior actions, Alex decided that it was worth the humor to do what he was about to do. Sliding his arms around the taller man's neck and forcing Yassen to loop his around Alex's waist, the teen played coyly with Yassen's blonde hair at the base of the elder's neck. "Are you talking about sex?"

Yassen was, quite frankly, shocked at the response, but quickly gathered his wits in time to reply, "You're such a teenager, Alex. Get your head out of that chasm you call a 'gutter'." (Get it? Chasm is big, gutter is small? Alex is a BIG perv? …Maybe I'm the only one who understands my logic…hmmm.)

Alex just pulled the elder closer into what could now, officially, be called a hug. "I can't help it, you're just too irresistible," he joked.

The Russian laughed and squeezed the Rider's hips playfully, "Go get some rest, you hormonal freak."

"But I don't want to," the teen pouted, moving back and crossing his arms.

Yassen sighed, "Just go, I want to get some shut eye as well."

Alex brightened immediately, "Really? The great Yassen Gregorovich actually wants some sleep? Gasp!"

The Russian scowled at the display of typical teenage drama, "Shut up."

"Don't tell me," the younger said suspiciously, pointing an accusing finger at Yassen. "You got laid and now you're worn out."

The elder slapped Alex on the cheek, leaving a pink spot in the shape of a handprint. "Damn you and your filthy ideas. I do not get _laid_. I do the _laying_."

Alex laughed involuntarily, "Aren't you such a big boy…"

"Stop it, Rider," the elder threatened, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Or what," taunted Alex.

"Oh, you don't want to know," Yassen responded mysteriously, steering the younger towards his bedroom.

_'Fuck,'_ Alex swore in his head._ 'What the hell is going on with us?'_

(i) First floor = second floor for all you fellow Americans ;)

-------------------------

Please review!!!! I got eleven last chapter, lets beat that this time. The more people send feedback, the more I'm encouraged to write!!!

As always notify me if you notice any blatant mistakes...please.

Thank you all for all your support, I hope this chapter...and story...are worth your time!


	3. Damn

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or anything related to that franchise.

Author's Note: I apologize for my disappearance. School, sports, and stress. And to be honest, I really have no idea where this story is going to go anymore...it's going to be kind of a go-with-the-flow thing...sorry. Any ideas?

And yes, everybody is OOC, but if they weren't, none of this would be happening. ;)

* * *

The faint odor of pancakes and toast floated through the open doorway, gently pulling Alex from slumber. Blinking bleary eyes open, he stared up at the ceiling for a while, contemplating the previous night. _"What the hell was I thinking yesterday, joking about sex?"_

The Rider groaned and rolled out of bed to head downstairs towards the food.

In the kitchen, Yassen smirked as he turned around upon hearing the teen walk in. "Do you always have a habit of walking around the house in nothing but your boxers?"

Alex looked down and blushed, "Sorry…"

The Russian laughed easily, gesturing the younger to sit down. "Eat, I'll go and grab you something to wear."

Alex blushed harder, "T-thanks…"

Yassen smiled to himself as he came back down with a black T-shirt and sweatpants to see Alex digging in. "You should be more careful, Alex. I could've poisoned that."

The Rider didn't stop eating, "But you wouldn't do that."

"Enlighten me," Yassen muttered, setting the clothes on the back of Alex's seat.

"You love me too much, honey," the teen growled through a mouthful of pancake. "Why would you ever want me dead?"

Yassen frowned and slapped the teen on the back of the head. "Just keep your guard up."

Alex finally paused. He gazed steadily at the elder as he pulled on his shirt. "Why are you really here?"

"I thought it was clear, to catch up," Yassen evaded, feigning innocence. He walked over to the window and pulled the curtains apart slightly so he could see the road outside.

Alex snorted disbelievingly. "Yassen…you ask me about my sleeping, you pretend to poison my food, tell me to watch my back," the teen got up and went over to the elder. "And you expect to believe that nothing's up? I've been in this business long enough to know when even you're lying."

The Russian didn't respond, but continued to survey the street seriously.

"What else am I supposed to think? Something's happening, and you think I'm in the middle of it," Alex continued with determination.

"Alex," Yassen began, "Last time I was with you…_I_, my contact, found something quite interesting…" He pulled the younger to sit down with him on the couch.

The Rider raised a curious brow. "Do tell…"

"What do you know about publicity?" the Russian asked, expression cold and hard.

"That I don't want any part of it," Alex answered immediately. "Publicity brings…fame. And I just want to live a normal life."

The elder smiled nostalgically, "You'll never live a normal life, you should know that by now."

Alex nodded, relaxing into the cushioned seat. "Yeah, with Blunt and Jones up my ass at every turn, normalcy is hard to come by."

"Exactly," Yassen looked away. "MI6…I paid them a visit after you passed out on your be-"

"WHAT?" Alex sat bolt upright. "Are you crazy?"

"Somebody's following you, Alex. They're trying to figure out who you really are: an unofficial government agent. They want to tell the world about what you do for money." Yassen stated calmly, pushing the younger back down. "MI6 was aware, of course, and I made a proposition to them."

Alex stared up at Yassen in disbelief, "And they didn't try to detain you?"

"What're you talking about? They pulled out all the stops…just kidding," he winked. "But it was a delicate situation. I asked to look after you if they did all they could to prevent your story from leaking out."

"And if I don't want it?"

"Oh, I don't know if I can hold back," he grinned sexily.

Alex blushed and punched the elder on the arm, "Jeez, you're insatiable."

Yassen smirked, "They're letting me baby-sit you while they wipe somebody off the face of the earth."

"Why did they accept?" Alex wondered aloud.

"How would Blunt feel if the world suddenly found out that MI6 had stooped so low as to blackmail a 14 year old teenager whose uncle had just died on the job to do all their dirty work?" Yassen's eyes glinted dangerously. "It would be the ultimate humiliation."

Alex smiled, "He can never suffer enough of that."

Yassen pursed his lips, "Alex…how about we take a vacation…"

"To Russia?"

"No," the elder snorted, "Why would you ever want to go to that hell hole?"

"Just because life was harsh on you there doesn't mean that it's bad for everybody…" Alex teased. "Who knows, I might really like it-"

"Trust me, baby," Yassen smirked. "You set foot out there and old geezers with their slutty prostitutes will be on you like flies."

"Mhmm…and I'm sure you were quite the eye turner yourself," Alex sniped back. "So where are we going, Mr. Dimitri?"

Yassen ruffled the teen's hair, "Now we're talking, go get packed."

"What about you?" Alex asked and then saw the suitcase by the door. He pouted, "You know me too well…"

"Go get your stuff."

------------------At the Airport--------------------

"So, does MI6 know you're kidnapping me again?" Alex asked as he walked alongside the elder. The airport was crowded, and the constant people milling around them was not only annoying, but it made it increasingly difficult to talk without being overheard.

Blue eyes twinkling, Yassen looked over to the Rider. "Would I be out here with you if they didn't?"

"Never stopped you before," Alex laughed and they settled into a comfortable silence.

The Rider glanced at Yassen's profile. The Russian was dangerously handsome. Sharp, calculating features, golden blonde hair that was cropped short again, sculpted muscles that made him look strong but lithe and not overly bulky. Combine that with a genius mind and you have Yassen Gregorovich, once the world's top paid assassins. Well, former top paid assassins.

He sighed, why was he still hanging around him? After all, the man had murdered his uncle! But there was just this charm in the elder that Alex just couldn't quite resist.

Yassen slung an arm around the younger's shoulder. "You fear me?"

Alex gave the other a weird look, "Why would you think that?"

"You've got this look in your eyes," Yassen pointed out. "That same look that was in your uncle's eyes."

The Rider gasped and stiffened. "Wh-what are you talking about." He looked up at the Russian, whose gaze was piercing and hard.

"You have to realize, Alex," Yassen explained. "I'm the one that killed your uncle. And I hope you know that I don't regret it, either."

Alex grit his teeth. "It's not that I don't acknowledge it, but I've come to terms with it."

"Meaning what?" Yassen frowned. "That you're going to feel guilty about coming with me? Or that you'll forget about Ian?"

Alex's eyes widened. Yassen's perception never ceased to amaze him. "Why are you mentioning this now?"

Yassen shut his mouth and continued walking, and Alex had no choice but to follow silently. Deeply disturbed by the change of mood, the Rider took a look at his life.

He was basically a drop out from school, had just enough of that rare combination of guts and luck to keep him alive when there was a gun pointed at his ass, had no family, lives with a woman nearly twice his age, is constantly threatened by the British secret service, and is now on the run with a Russian assassin, who just happened to have been the one to kill said uncle. Fuck his life.

Alex scowled faintly as his mind waged war between desire and morals. His uncle, his loving, caring, but mostly absent uncle who was his only family, was killed. Killed by the charismatic if not antisocial Russian contract killer, Yassen Gregorovich. The current man he found himself sticking to like glue. It was almost disturbing how much he wanted to stay with the man.

"Why did you really take on that job?"

"For the money-"

"No, you didn't." Alex persisted. "You accepted because of my father. He's the only one you ever talk about listening too. You knew what Ian was doing to me, and…I don't know, my father must have told you to prevent it or something before he died!"

Yassen rubbed his eyes; "Sometimes…I think you're too smart for your own good, Alex. That's…basically the run down…minus all the exciting drama."

Alex frowned, "Damn."

"Yeah…"

---------------------------Chicago, Illinois-------------------------

"This is different from London…" Alex marveled as they stepped out into the cool mid-September air. "It's really windy."

Yassen paused. "Can you do an American accent?"

"Uhhh…_I can try_?" Alex attempted.

The elder nodded, "Good enough. Come on, let's get to the hotel."

"Are you tired again?" Alex joked. "Went in for a quickie with the flight attendant, didn't you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Yassen winked, walking down the sidewalk.

Alex blanched.

---------TBC-------------

So...like it? Don't like it? I'll be honest, this isn't my fav direction to go, but travel just seems to be drawing my eye now. I'm sorry for my lack of sexual innuendos in here, wanted to make this sort of a serious chapter.

Please tell me if there're any mistakes i didn't catch. The review button is always waiting. :D

Thanks for all the feedback last chapter, it means so much to me. Have a dozen cyber-cookies 3 I love you all!


	4. Shut Up and Sleep

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: So this is just a spoof that I managed to crank out in a day. Completely OOC, but what am I to say, my perverted muse has gotten to me. 3

Enjoy

* * *

Alex huffed as he unpacked his bag in the hotel. "I _hate_ hotels."

"Why?" Yassen asked, raising an eyebrow at the…panties in their shared knapsack? He turned to the younger, offering the offending article of clothing; "Is this yours by chance?"

The Rider turned and took one look at the flimsy garment before he gagged, "Hell no!"

Yassen shrugged, tossing the pink horror in the garbage, "Ok."

"It's because they mess up so fucking much!" Alex continued to rant. "I mean, one bed!? Why couldn't it be like…no couch or a crappy view or something?"

"One," Yassen started, "Your American accent is sounding better, and two, that's what hotels are for…"

Alex jammed his finger closing the drawer in the wardrobe, "Ow! Say what?"

"Well, hotels are one of the most cliché places that people get laid…" Yassen continued as he placed a black drawstring bag into the bottom drawer of his side of the wardrobe.

Alex faced the elder and smirked, "Are you hitting on me?"

"Tch, confident aren't you?" the Russian snorted. "I'm not surprised: golden hair, maybe not the baby blues, but probably a nice…pretty…cock…" He whispered as he brushed past heading towards the bathroom.

The Rider flushed bright red. "Wh-what?"

Yassen tsked, "Ah-ah-ah, I see we're not ready for _that_ yet…"

"What're you talking about?" Alex retorted, trying to regain his composure. "I'd outlast you any day in bed."

"Nonsense," Yassen joked, poking the younger lightly in the chest. "_You_ have never even had sex."

Alex opened his mouth to defend himself, but ended up being swatted lightly on the ass.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Alex groaned and continued to unpack his clothes.

"Stop squirming," Yassen murmured, turning around on the cushy mattress of the _single bed_ in the room, to face the wriggling teenager. "If you wanted my _attentions_ so bad, you could have just asked…"

Alex scoffed, "Come on, it's fucking freezing! Can't this damn place up the temperature a couple degrees? They have a hot tub in the bathroom for heaven's sake!"

The elder growled as he pulled the younger to him and wrapped strong arms around Alex's slim waist, "Warm? Now shut up and sleep."

"Oh god!" Alex dramatized, "I'm spooning with _the_ Yassen Gregorovich! However can I resist his charms?"

"What part of shut up did you not understand?"

"Your presence is just too distracting, I can't comprehend your words," Alex continued.

Yassen chuckled darkly, "Don't get too ahead of yourself, Mr. Virgin. Someday I'll make you mean those words."

Alex swallowed nervously at that, and tried to fall asleep while desperately attempting to block out the feel of that lithe body against his.

TBC

* * *

Yeah, ok, so I hope Alex isn't too scarred from _that_ encounter, cuz he better prepare himself for what I have in store for him. *evil grin*

But anyways...reviews? Anyone? And before people start flaming me for totally destroying this chapter, this was for the humor, so laugh (and give me happy reviews :3) at it...please.

Thanks for all the support :D


	5. Mr B and the Illustrious I

Before you continue with the story, I would like to make a sincere apology to all of my dedicated readers who have stuck with me for the seven months that I went away. I have recently had many issues regarding my family and since I understand your curiosity, I shall explain my absence as briefly as I can.

My mother was diagnosed with breast cancer shortly after I posted the last chapter. I am happy to report that she is doing well now and currently undergoing chemotherapy. Needless to say, it had significantly impacted my ability to write and continue with this chapter. Also, my parents were having serious talks about having a divorce. Me still being in high school with a younger brother to worry about, I was preoccupied during most of my spare time. I understand that many my of my readers have gotten impatient and I hope you can understand the situation I was in. Thanks again, for all of your support. I'm sorry for the short hiatus, but I hope I can make up for it with a chapter that is much longer than usual.

Disclaimer: The Alex Rider franchise does not belong to me.

Chapter 5: Mr. B and the Illustrious _I_

Cold. Alex was cold again. He blearily opened his eyes to see Yassen seated at the table, tapping quietly at his computer a few feet away.

Well, last night had certainly been interesting.

Yassen spared a glance at the Rider, "You slept well?"

"Yes I did, now I wonder why that is?" the teen drawled sarcastically. "What time is it?"

"Around 9:30 a.m." the elder said as he ignored the jibe, "You're adjusting to the time difference quite well."

"I suppose I'm used to it, with all the traveling that I do…" The Rider mused, stretching languidly on the bed. "Why is the air conditioning on? It's fucking freezing."

Yassen frowned, "It's not that cold. Go put a sweater on."

Alex snorted, "Says the man of steel." Nonetheless, he got up and layered on clothing. Returning to the bed, Alex glanced at his companion.

Sitting at the desk, the Russian was unusually stiff. From his vantage point, Alex couldn't see the laptop screen, but whatever Yassen was reading had to be bad news. '_God, the man was gorgeous though'_, Alex mused. _'Stop, this man killed Ian. And he's almost old enough to be my dad!'_

"Are you hungry?" Yassen's low voice shook him from his thoughts. "Room service came an hour and a half ago, but I figured you would prefer the sleep."

Alex cleared his thoughts and glanced at the cold pancakes with scrambled eggs on the cart. Key word: cold. "I think I'm okay for now. Thanks for letting me sleep in."

"You're going to need it," Yassen replied. "We're moving out today, it appears that the press are not the only people interested in you." The elder waved Alex over, and gestured at the laptop. "It's a report from _I_…"

"What?" the Rider immediately became serious and quickly went over to look. As he scanned the message, his face went from curiosity to suspicion and finally, to anger.

_C-_

_ I have been observing a certain organization's movements for many months now, under your request. I have recently acquired new information that might interest you; it is regarding your current dilemma with the illusive Mr. B. _

_ It appears that he has struck a deal with said organization and is planning on giving his and receiving their full cooperation to reveal the truth. _

_ As for my personal opinion on the matter, I feel that after they have captured their target, Mr. B will be given ample time in which to perfect his already developing fairy tale story of the target and include a horrific ending by the hands of said organization, or perhaps, he will refer to them as the enemy that he was sent to destroy…which will turn out to be true. After this work is published and the repercussions start to sink in, our darling Mr. B will soon have become a celebrity for having unearthed the crime of the century. _

_ I sincerely hope my efforts have not gone to waste. Use this information well; I shall await your next request eagerly._

_ -I_

"Damn it," the younger growled, slamming his palm onto the table. "What's going on, Yassen? Who's Mr. B and what organization? How long has this been going on for? Answer me!"

The Russian leaned back into his chair and stared out the window. "Calm down, Alex. Let me think for a moment."

The Rider sighed and trudged back to the bed, burying his face in a pillow.

"Alex," Yassen said suddenly after a couple minutes of uncomfortable silence. "The organization _I_ mentioned is Scorpia."

The younger gasped, sitting up and staring at the elder.

"Mr. B is our current alias for the man who has been tailing you," Yassen continued, turning to look at his companion. "According to _I_'s report, he's joined with Scorpia to get what he wants. After Mr. B gets his information, Scorpia will finish you while he makes it into some heroic event that he was, miraculously, fortunate enough to witness."

"Tch," Alex scoffed.

"When he publishes his book, he will be seen as a hero for 'revealing the true face of the secret service' and the public will hail him as a celebrity for doing your name justice." The Russian frowned, a harsh crease showing between his brows. "In the end, he'll be famous, you'll be dead, and Scorpia will have fully recovered from the blows you dealt to it."

Alex remained silent for some time. He wasn't exactly shocked per say, he had previously learned to deal with the situations thrust upon him by setting his brain on autopilot and sort of blanking out…because he was on his own. Now, with Yassen here, he felt the ice cold rush that spread from his chest to his extremities and onto the roots of the hairs on his head. It was fear. He shook his head to clear it, and clenched the bed sheets tightly with his fingers. "Why is my life such a mess?"

"Because you have talent, Alex. You have potential. If I were to be cheesy I'd say it was hereditary, but that matters not. The truth of the matter is that you cannot run anymore, you…we need to face this threat and get to terms with MI6."

"Yassen," Alex whispered. "I will be completely honest with you. Despite being young -I know you look down on me for entering this profession at my age- I have survived long enough to get to this point in my life on my own. But I've never been in this type of situation before. I understand now why we didn't stay in England. With Mr. B on my tail, MI6 will be forced to ignore me, even destroy me if it comes to it. We are alone with two organizations holding a flame to our asses and have limited resources. I have no idea what to do…"

Yassen nodded, "That's the general gist of things. I have several contacts that I know are reliable and I want to get out of this as much as you do. First, we'll need a safer place to plan and gather gear. We'll need to leave the country again."

Alex grunted in affirmation, "How do you know this…_I_ is reliable? He seems different from the last time I saw his correspondence with you."

"Its all a façade," the Russian explained quickly. "We need not know who he is or what he's like as long as he gives us the information we require."

"Okay."

"I'll go shopping to get the supplies," Yassen got up and quickly left the room.

"What supp-" Alex started, but the door slammed shut.

-Later-

"Holy hell! Wow…that's-"

"-the point, its necessary. Brace yourself."

"AHAA, be gentle, its my first time!"

"That's obvious."

"Damn it, that hurts!"

"I know it does, just relax, the worst part is over. Better?"

"Ugh, ow, yeah…"

"Ready for more?"

"Mmm, ok."

Alex grit his teeth as Yassen plunged it in a second time and then a third. [What're _you_ thinking about? o_O] When it was finally done, the teen had three new piercings, one in each ear lobe and one in the cartilage of his right ear. Oh, and did he mention that his hair and eyebrows were now dyed black? Bam, all in a couple hours work.

"It looks presentable," Yassen murmured as he stepped back to study the boy carefully. "It certainly fits the teenage boy image nowadays."

Alex sighed, as he scrutinized at his new look. The black made his features stand out more, but it was the haircut that really made him look different. Having maintained his longer hair for many years, having most of it cut off had Alex feeling very exposed. Yassen had taken a pair of scissors and promptly chopped off the better part of his bangs and neatly trimmed the back…it looked surprisingly good. The elder had then taken some hair paste and tousled his now dyed locks a bit. From Alex's view, it looked good. Damn good.

"What about you?" he asked curiously.

Yassen rubbed his jaw that had about three days worth of stubble. "This'll have to do."

Alex smirked, the dark blond hairs made the Russian look rugged and incredibly handsome. "Well, if your goal is to have every lady looking your way, then you've definitely pulled it off."

The elder cast him a withering glare. "You're so immature. Now, put these in."

He handed Alex a pair of colored contacts. They were a cloudy silver; a quick glance at Yassen's confirmed they were the same. '_Of course_,' the teen mentally berated himself. '_They'd be traveling as father and son!_'

"Well," Alex dabbed his eyes with a tissue. "How does it look?"

Yassen reached in to fix the younger's hair and nodded, "Fitting."

He handed the Rider a black, Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt and dark skinny jeans. "Try those on, I think they're your style," Yassen teased, smirking.

Alex wrinkled his nose at the tight looking pants and muttered as he changed, "Since when did you become a fashion stylist?"

"Since I decided that my 'son' is in dire need of a makeover," was Yassen's straight-faced reply. "Hmm, it looks pretty good on you, Alex. What do you think, champ? Going to get all the girls?"

Alex flushed "Stop it."

Yassen only laughed and went to change into his getup.

While the elder swapped clothes, the teen took time to examine his. The t-shirt was nice, and he was somewhat a fan of the band so it all worked out. But the jeans were slightly awkward. They hung low at his hips and were loose enough through the thighs, but hugged his calves a little too comfortably for Alex's usual taste.

He turned to Yassen to see what the elder had picked for himself: a slate gray undershirt with a dark blue cardigan over it paired with casual jeans and aviator sunglasses from Giorgio Armani. _'Bloody hell, he looks so sex-"_

"See something you like, Rider?" Yassen drawled.

"Shut up," Alex scowled, not bothering to deny it. "Lets just get the hell out of here."

-Airplane-

They sat in the cramped quarters of the economy class section of the airplane quietly as Alex got accustomed to the seats. Earlier when Alex had asked why they wouldn't be traveling in their usual style, Yassen had replied that they'd stand out too much, albeit that he didn't exactly enjoy being covert or anything.

Alex groaned as a young woman sat in the vacant seat next to Yassen. '_Merlin, I'm going to have to put up with endless flirting for the entire flight!'_

"Hi there, my name's Marie," she said as she flounced into her seat, clearly overjoyed to sit next to such a _dashing_ young man. "What's yours?"

"Evan," Yassen responded pleasantly.

"Nice you meet you," the lady smiled a bit too enthusiastically. She was flaky, Alex decided. Her clothes were two sizes too small and she definitely wore too much makeup. "So, is this your first trip to France?"

"Yes, actually," the Russian responded, his Chicago accent clear and perfect. "I know there's school and all but we felt it was time to pay a visit to his mother," he said, gesturing to Alex.

The Rider sank lower in his seat, playing his part as the disgruntled teen to the letter. "No, you decided that we should go. I had a project due today, that we had to turn in Friday because I was leaving. My friends are going to hate me!"

"Now, now, Alex," Yassen smirk as he 'chastised' his 'son'. "Don't go mouthing off like that in public."

"Fucker," Alex muttered smugly, pulling out an ipod and pretending to blast music. It was a gift, actually, from Yassen. The ipod touch was actually a bug sweeper that could emit waves to short circuit any type of listening or recording device, and of course, do all the other things that an itouch could do. Wonderful how much technology can make or break a person.

"So," the woman continued, despite the fact that the object of her fancies was obviously already taken. He could always be divorced, right? "What is your wife doing all the way in France? I'm sure you two had a lovely life here in America…"

"Ah, I'm afraid that's a bit of a private matter," Yassen politely changed the subject. "But tell me about yourself, what is a…lovely young woman such as yourself doing alone on a trip to France?"

_Marie_ blushed profusely, "Well…um…I-"

Just then, Yassen's cell phone rang. "You'll have to excuse me, I have to take this."

The woman's face fell dejectedly, but stayed silent.

"Hello?"

"_This is the all-knowing and marvelously well-informed 'I'."_

Yassen grinned slightly at his contact's antics. "Why darling, it is so nice of you to call! We're just about to depart from home. I know it has only been two days since we last talked, but I've missed you more than you can imagine."

_"Ah, so the great Yassen Gregorovich is in a pickle, is he not. Well then, I shall get right to the point." _The mystery correspondent continued, catching on to the assassin's ploy.

"Oh I'm wonderful, aside from missing you, of course," Yassen continued, grimacing internally. "I've thought of you every night since you left."

Alex took it upon himself to make the appropriate gagging noises at that. He already suspected whom Yassen was talking with.

_"We are two steps ahead of our adversaries at the moment. And since you have paid me so well, I will provide you with safe lodging after you land in the motherland. Ah, Paris, how I miss it."_

"Goodness darling, I'm terribly sorry to say, but I seem to have neglected to search for our transport after we land," the Gregorovich hinted. "I was in such a rush to come see you, I'm afraid I for some things."

Sitting next to him, Marie's hopes were utterly crushed as she heard 'Evan' speaking with his 'wife' in such affectionate tones. Oh! She couldn't take it anymore! In a rush of frustration, she called the flight attendant over and switched her seat to an empty one on the opposite side of the cabin…next to a drooling, fat douche in his late-40's, at least he was interested in her story.

Alex was impressed, well that took care of one pressing issue…

_'I shall have a car waiting for you with the keys under the tire on the driver's side. You won't be able to miss it.'_

Yassen, seeing the woman leave, heaved a sigh and kept on talking as he had, "You are too good to me, darling. I shall see you soon."

_"Of course, I shall send word to you after you have had ample time to rest. Fear not, brave warrior, I will assist you as much as my position will allow…provided I get paid enough. Ta-ta!"_

Yassen groaned as he turned to Alex after hanging up. "He is certainly quite the eccentric character. I suppose you were listening in?"

Alex quirked a brow as he nodded, he had discovered the app on his itouch. "But he's trustworthy?"

"The best," Yassen affirmed.

An hour after take off, the pair settled into easy conversation.

As they talked, Alex noticed that the elder was inconspicuously tracking a certain female flight attendant as she doted on the other passengers. But as the teen opened his mouth to question him, Yassen casually got up and made his way to the lavatory. As he reached the door, he pulled the lovely lady in with him, making sure that nobody else noticed.

'Nobody' as in, excluding Alex.

_"I should have known,"_ the Rider scoffed silently._ "He's always the best at everything, that probably includes being president of the Mile High Club as well…"_

TBC

I figured it was time to finally get moving with the plot, but if its too fast, don't hesitate to point it out.  
As always, reviews are greatly appreciated and alert me of any mistakes you guys find.  
I hope to get new chapters posted as quickly as possible, but with school starting this week and sports, I'm unsure of when the next update will be.

Thanks for sticking with me, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. *gives BIIIG cyber-hug*


	6. Green Eyed Monster

Hey guys...I'm back! Due to much pestering and pushing from a couple friends...

Thanks for sticking by me, and I really appreciate all of your kind reviews. This is all I could manage for now, but there's more to come!

* * *

Previously:

An hour after take off, the pair settled into easy conversation.

As they talked, Alex noticed that the elder was inconspicuously tracking a certain female flight attendant as she doted on the other passengers. But as the teen opened his mouth to question him, Yassen casually got up and made his way to the lavatory. As he reached the door, he pulled the lovely lady in with him, making sure that nobody else noticed.

'Nobody' as in, excluding Alex.

_"I should have known,"_ the Rider scoffed silently._ "He's always the best at everything, that probably includes being president of the Mile High Club as well…"_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6: Green-Eyed Monster

Yassen made his way to the lavatory as the woman he'd been watching carefully caught his eye and started moving toward his position slowly. They entered the small bathroom together and Yassen saw Alex out of the corner of his eye giving him a stern glare. After he'd pulled the woman safely from view, he breathed a sigh of relief.

The lady chuckled softly. "What's gotten you all riled up, Dorogoy?" (1)

The ex-assassin palmed his eyes wearily. "You have no idea, Mishka (2)," he whispered back.

"There is nobody suspicious aboard this flight," Michelle, the woman, continued. "If that settles your worries some."

"Yes, yes it does," Yassen cracked a smile. "Thank you."

Michelle pulled the man into a firm hug, "Dorogoy, you have not changed at all since we were little." Running her hands over Yassen's face, tracing the faint bags under his eyes, Michelle smirked. "Who is that boy with you? He seemed…apprehensive when you pulled me in."

"He is the companion I told you about," Yassen admitted. "He thinks I like to have my way with women."

"Does he know that you like men?" the woman laughed softly.

The Gregorovich glared at her, "Its not something that is discussed on a daily basis."

"Yet, you do have feelings for him, do you not?"

Yassen sat down on the closed lid of the toilet, "Its more complicated than that."

"Oh, is it because he is a minor?" Michelle wouldn't let up.

"No," Yassen paused. "I mean, yes, but it's…it involves John."

Michelle's eyes widened. She was the only person that Yassen had confided in when it had anything to do with John Rider. "Is the boy his son? Is he John Rider's son?"

Yassen quickly shush-ed the woman, "Yes, I'm afraid so…"

"I see," Michelle pondered. "Well, is he interested in you?"

"I-" Yassen scowled. "I don't know…he keeps dropping hints, but it could just be a phase. …I killed his uncle, Mishka, his feelings are very conflicted."

Michelle quickly recovered her wits, "I shall see for myself later. As for my report, none of the people on this plane seem to be involved with Mr. B or Scorpia. Anya and Mai have just finished their rounds and Sebastian managed to worm his way into security and did a brief background check on every passenger."

"Very good, you did well," Yassen acknowledged. "Be careful after we land, we are not far ahead of the enemy."

"I understand," Michelle smiled. "You take care of yourself and the boy. Now, Dorogoy, I believe we've taken up enough time."

Yassen stood up to leave, "Yes. Stay safe, Mishka."

* * *

Alex bit his tongue as Yassen sat down in the seat next to him looking utterly perfect and unruffled. "So how was it?" he inquired sardonically.

The elder just stared hard at the Rider for a moment before muttering, "I don't know what you're talking about, Alex."

"Tch," the younger huffed. "Don't pretend that you didn't just ha-" He paused as Michelle came over with salted peanuts and orange juice.

"Anything?" she asked pleasantly, treating Yassen with the same doting air as everybody else.

"I'll have some water, thank you," the Russian said gently and the flight attendant went to fetch it immediately.

Alex glared at her, _'Why was Yassen so nice to her? What made her so special?'_ He scowled and turned away as she came back with a bottle of water, carefully pouring its contents into a plastic cup and handing it to the elder.

"And you, young man?" Michelle directed towards Alex.

"I'm fine, thanks," the Rider replied icily.

Michelle quirked a brow, "Are you sure? Why not have some juice, I'm sure you're thirsty."

Alex frowned deepened, "I said I didn't want any-"

"Some juice would be good," Yassen interrupted sharply. "You'll have to excuse his bad manners, he's just going through his rebellious phase right now…"

The two shared a knowing look as Alex flushed bright red at the stern tone.

Michelle poured some juice for Alex and set it on his fold out table, where it remained untouched. After, she put a hand on Yassen's shoulder, much to Alex's chagrin, and murmured, "If you need anything, just call me, alright?"

Yassen reached up and patted her hand lightly, "Of course." _'Be careful, take care of yourself first.'_

The woman smiled, _'I will.'_ And went on to serve the other passengers.

Yassen turned to Alex. "What has gotten into you?"

"Me? Nothing's wrong with me!" the Rider hissed. "But you can't just go fucking every woman that catches your eye!"

"Is that what this is about?" Yassen asked, incredulous.

Alex's eyes flashed.

The Russian only sat back and chuckled, "I didn't have sex with her, Alex."

The Rider blinked. "Then…what just happened?"

"I received a report from her," Yassen replied smoothly. "And I see you're still confused. She has been a close friend of mine for many years, I've known her since I was very young."

"I didn't…sorry," Alex muttered, flushing as he turned away to look out the window.

"You know," Yassen continued, "If there's something wrong, you can tell me. This arrangement won't work if we can't trust each other."

"It's nothing," Alex mumbled. _'Why was I so jealous of her?'_

"If you're sure," Yassen reassured. "We've still got a long way to go, take a nap."

"Alright," the Rider replied, shifting to hesitantly lay his head on the Russian's shoulder. When Yassen only adjusted to accommodate the extra weight, Alex sighed softly and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Yassen hid his surprise well as Alex gently rested against his arm. And refused to jerk as his cell-phone vibrated in his pocket soon after. It was a text message from Michelle:

_ He's in head over heels for you. I mean it._

The Russian smiled softly and opened his laptop.

* * *

1: Russian for 'darling/dear' correct me if I'm wrong.

2: Term of endearment...like Sash_ka._

Again, thanks so much, and I'm so sorry for all the drama...I'm trying my best!

Reviews are always greatly appreciated! *cookie*?


	7. That is So Wrong

Heeeey guys...so I understand I haven't updated in over half a year. I'm not going to waste time with excuses but as usual, life has been pretty shitty lately, I was kind of stressed but it's summer break now, so I want to try to get this done. I'm so excited though, I'm heading down to Costa Rica for a week and a half so no writing until mid-June :D

Disclaimer: The Alex Rider franchise is not mine...or else these two would be having hot man-sex every other chapter.

Chapter 7: That is _So _Wrong

Alex nuzzled the warmth under his cheek slightly, snuggling closer to his pillow. Yassen chuckled lightly at the action, the vibrations dragging the younger sleeping on his arm out of his slumber. Blinking drowsy eyes open, Alex woke to Yassen's gently smiling face, "Nap time's over, we're landing in an hour."

The Rider smiled back and sighed, "Okay…"

Yassen had put his laptop away and was absently rubbing Alex's hand in his lap. Realizing this, the younger flushed crimson and yanked his hand away, "Dad! That's embarrassing!"

"Sorry," the Russian apologized unapologetically, "We don't get to sped any quality time together anymore." Suddenly he leaned forward and kissed the top of Alex's head lightly, laughing outright when the bright red flush traveled down the younger's neck. "I've missed you."

Alex looked away, "Okay~ save the mushy gushy crap for Mom, please."

_Oh God. Mom…Dad…fuck you Ash, FUCK YOU for screwing my life over. And Yassen…why did you have to kill my Uncle? Why?_ Alex bit his bottom lip, _what is this feeling? Hate? Anger? Desperation? _

Yassen sensed the shift in mood automatically and frowned, as the younger's eyes clouded over. He carefully reached out and pulled the Rider to him, "…I'm not sorry for what happened, but I am sorry it had to be you."

Burying his face in the other's strong chest, Alex whispered so low even Yassen had to strain to hear him. "Why?"

Running his fingers through the younger's dyed locks, Yassen comforted gently as he stared out the window of the plane, "You're not the only one, Alex. But you are so strong."

Alex rested his cheek on the man's shoulder as he thought about it. _Yassen's life. He'd been avoiding touching on it until now. Alone in Russia...what must it have been like? I still had a caring housekeeper to watch over me. Yassen…Yassen had no one._

Looking up and gazing into those sharp, gray, contact covered eyes, Alex realized what he was feeling. _Holy shit…I'm in love._ Breathing deeply for a couple seconds to calm himself, the Rider pulled away from Yassen's embrace and glanced out the window. _I'm in love with my Uncle's murderer…what the hell is wrong with me?_

Yassen called Michelle over, "Can you get him a cup of water, please?"

"Of course," she answered sweetly as she gazed at the younger. "Is he all right?"

"Yeah," the Russian responded. "I think…its just stress."

Once Alex had sipped at his water and calmed his mind, he looked at Yassen. "We need to talk after we get off…of the plane, I mean." The Rider coughed nervously, smiling at his accidental innuendo and blushing pink again.

Yassen chuckled, dispelling the uncomfortable atmosphere, "I understand."

Alex rolled his eyes as the female security officer _insisted_ on giving Yassen a pat down even though he'd walked through the metal detector without a glitch. He watched as the officer ran her hands over the Russian's body _professionally_, hesitating over the elder's crotch and unnecessarily running her hands over Yassen's chest and arms. "Ahem," the Rider cleared his throat, "I think that's adequate, Miss."

Yassen gave Alex a knowing glance and translated for the officer, "_I'm sorry, Miss, do these checks usually take so long? Is something the matter?_"

_"Oh, n-no, sir! There, you are clear to go now," _the immigration officer said timidly in quick French, blushing bright red to the roots of her hair pulled up in a tightly pinned bun. _"Is there any…further assistance that you may require?"_

Alex groaned loudly and rolled his eyes.

_"No, Madame,"_ Yassen replied smoothly, stepping away and putting a hand on Alex's shoulder. _"Thank you very much for your help."_

The Rider scoffed as they retrieved their belts and shoes from the buckets. "You just _had_ to let her do that in front of me didn't you?"

"What do you mean?" the elder asked coyly.

Alex flushed angrily, "You-you know how I feel don't you? Don't pretend you don't!"

Yassen sobered, as he wrapped an arm around the younger's shoulders. "I know, sorry. Let's discuss this in the car then."

After picking up their luggage and heading outside, Yassen immediately spotted the silver Tesla Roadster with the license plate IAMI. "Well, we have our transport," the elder smiled as he picked up the keys from under the wheel, "Get in."

"Is it wrong?" Alex asked softly after they left the airport. "Is it wrong for me to have feelings for you?"

Yassen kept his eyes on the road, "You can't help who you fall for, Alex. …r-remember when we were talking about your dad?"

"…yeah."

The elder took a shaky breath, "Well, I'm sure you know that we were close, but I mean…I don't know if you want to hear this…"

Alex rolled his eyes, "What?"

"To put it bluntly, we were fuck buddies," Yassen continued lamely after a moment's pause. "Don't get me wrong, John loved your mother. Hell, even I loved your mother she was the sweetest person I've ever met. And-"

"WHAT THE FUCK," Alex interrupted, clearly in shock. "You had sex with my dad? That is so wrong! Did Mom know?"

"I was just getting to that," Yassen carried on. "I pretty sure she knew. I mean, John was always away, alone…with me. We weren't together, mind you, it was more of a stress reliever than anything else. But it still hurt when…when I found out his plane was shot down."

"What did you think when MI6 shot him on that bridge?" Alex inquired suddenly.

Yassen shrugged, "Your father had already told me what was going to happen." When he saw Alex's quizzical look, he elaborated, "John knew I would do anything for him and many of our missions required complete trust in one another. So, he told me the truth. He told me about how he was a double agent for MI6, how he was trying to bring Scorpia, the organization that I lived for, down, but most of all, he told me about you. I didn't believe it at first, hated him for a while even, but I loved him too much to stay away for long."

"I thought you just said you guys didn't…weren't in a relationship," Alex made a face.

"We weren't, I meant I loved him in a nonsexual way…granted that aspect of our relationship was a bonus," the Russian added wryly.

Alex blushed at the last comment, "…wow. So you and Dad, huh?"

Yassen smiled, "It was never like that, it was always John and Helen."

"But…mom-"

"Alex, your mother was such an understanding person. She knew John didn't have feelings for me, so they didn't turn it into a big deal."

The Rider nodded, "If you insist. And what about me?"

"What about you?" Yassen countered.

"Am I just stress relief as well?" Alex prompted, "Or do you actually have feelings for me?"

"I think we both know that I've cared about you the moment I saw you back during the Stormbreaker case," Yassen pointed out. "You remind me so much of John."

Alex scoffed, "So I would just be a replacement?"

"Of course not, we've spent enough time together for you to realize that," the Russian frowned. "I just want you to be sure about what you're getting into. You would be in a relationship with a man nearly twice your age with a knack for being on the wrong side of the law. Is that really what you want? You have your whole life ahead of you, maybe with Ms. Pleasure or somebody."

Alex gazed at Yassen thoughtfully, "Well, I can't help who I fall for, can I?"

-TBC-

So I hope that wasn't too disturbing to all you kiddies out there, because I'm going to keep the John/Yassen relationship that way (because I think it's hot). But yeah, I was rereading my previous chapters (my writing seems very amateur still *sadface*) and I realized that there needs to be some SMUT happening like...next chapter? Yes? No?

ok, bye guys and thanks so much to all of my loyal readers who have stuck with me through all my mood swings and writer's blocks and disappearances and drama. you guys are the best. no joke, so stop by and leave a comment about what you think. your reviews really make me feel a ton better.

~love,  
Jenn


	8. Official

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Alex Rider franchise...if I did, Scorpia Rising would NOT have ended the way it did. OMG .  
And beware of major OOCness and strong BL themes, don't like, don't read. No flames please.

Chapter 8: Official

When they reached the upscale hotel at the center of Paris, France, Yassen passed the keys of the car to the valet boy as he and Alex stepped into the plush lobby. The high ceiling was covered in decorative gold leaf, which matched the mammoth chandelier hanging from above and the warm, cream-colored furniture. The younger sucked in a quick breath as they walked up to the reception desk, never on any of his adventures had he seen a place as fancy as this. _Oh the things you get to do with Yassen Gregorovitch_, Alex thought wryly.

The receptionist was young and slim with a gorgeous face and a body to match: and she knew it. "Bonjour, Messieurs. How may I serve you today?" she asked coyly with a heavy accent, clearly pleased by the dashing men in front of her and making sure to catch Alex's eye suggestively. The two handsome foreigners were obviously a welcome break from her usual fat, grumpy government official or pompous corporate CEO.

Yassen caught the movement but chose to ignore it…for now, "We have a room reserved, Mademoiselle."

The Rider smiled tentatively back at the girl, unused to the flirting.

"Only one room?" she sounded slightly disappointed, no visiting the cute one then.

"Oui, under the name Dimitri."

The girl pursed her lips at Yassen's curt tone, "Ah yes." After tapping away at her keyboard for a moment, she activated the two keycards and passed them to Alex, ignoring Yassen's outstretched hand. "Have a _wonderful_ stay, Monsieur. If you need _anything_, feel free to ask for me, Emilia." She then handed Alex a handwritten note on a piece of stationary with her name and number.

The younger blushed as he took the paper, "Thank you, Mademoiselle. I…will be sure to remember that."

As soon as the elevator doors closed on the two of them, Yassen pulled Alex against him harshly as he growled in the teen's ear, "You're mine."

Sighing inwardly, the Rider reveled at the feeling of having that toned body pressed against his. Smirking slightly at the elder, he leaned up and whispered, "Now we're even."

"Mmm, don't start," Yassen retorted playfully as he ran the hand gripping the younger's waist down over a defined hipbone and reached into Alex's right pants pocket to retrieve a keycard and the note. Grinning when the Rider gasped, Yassen pulled back his arm as the elevator doors dinged open, "I'll just be taking these then." And as they stepped out onto the eighth floor foyer, Yassen promptly crumpled up the note and threw it into the nearest trashcan.

"What if I really wanted to call her?" Alex pouted, "She was cute."

Yassen snorted as he snuck his arm around the younger's waist again and pulled Alex closer so he could whisper in his ear, "Why don't we head to the room so I can make you forget all about that thought?"

Alex groaned as he felt the elder's hand slip under his shirt and massage the sensitive skin at his hip, "Shit."

Yassen only smiled sexily down at the other.

The pair then walked to their one bedroom suite located at the end of the hallway. _I_ had only provided them with the best, of course. The view was spectacular and the room was luxurious. Two king sized beds stacked with bedding and pillows sat on the left side of the room while the television, desk, and kitchen sat on the right with a door leading to the fancy bathroom. The entire back wall was one big window with a section cut out to fit a glass door, which led to the porch outside. It all provided a picturesque view of downtown Paris.

Alex walked up to the window and gazed out at the scene, "It's beautiful."

"I know, the black hair looks wonderful," Yassen complimented as he stood behind the teen and wrapped his arms around the younger's waist, resting his chin comfortably on Alex's left shoulder.

The Rider smirked as he turned around in the other's protective embrace. "As long as you like it. So…are we, like, official or something?"

"Like official?" Yassen snorted. "The only thing that's official is that you're mine," the elder declared as he pulled Alex closer and captured the Rider's lips in a fierce kiss. The Russian completely dominated, running his tongue all over the younger's lips and diving in when Alex gasped sharply. Yassen made sure to taste every inch of Alex's hot cavern, coaxing the other's tongue to join.

Alex was shocked when the Russian's appendage had first slipped into his mouth, but as he got used to the sensation, he obediently started sucking on it as Yassen tasted him. _Dear Lord, this man can kiss._

As the elder pulled away, he said breathlessly, "Your dad taught me that."

Alex grimaced, "Way to ruin the mood, idiot."

They stood there breathing hard, arms wrapped around each other for a few minutes. "Let's go see the city," Yassen said suddenly.

"What," Alex smiled, "Like a date?"

The Russian chuckled lightly, "Sure. Alex, will you go out with me?"

"Holy shit," the Rider swore as he blushed beet red. "Yassen Gregorovitch did NOT just ask me on a date!"

"Is that a 'no'?" the elder asked playfully.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean-" Alex pouted. "Of course I'll go out with you, mother fucker."

Yassen laughed, "You're cute when you're mad."

"…Is this what you're really like?" the younger asked curiously. "What happened to the cold-hearted bastard who kills people for dropping boxes?"

"You just bring out the worst in me," Yassen said off-handedly as he reached into his suitcase and pulled out the black drawstring bag. "Before we go though, I need to ask you a favor."

From the bag, the Russian took out something resembling a gun and two small cases. Opening one of the cases and taking out a flat pellet about the size of a small marble, he then loaded it into the gun.

"What's that?" Alex prompted, slightly apprehensive.  
Yassen checked to make sure everything was set before holding the gun to his left forearm, and firing. A spot of blood pooled around the hole where the pellet went in and the elder casually applied pressure until the bleeding slowed down sufficiently. He then pulled out his mobile phone and pushing a few buttons before nodding.

"It's a tracker," he finally clarified for Alex. "I can't risk losing you now, but in case we do get separated, we'll be able to find each other. As I'm sure you've experienced, trackers placed on clothes, shoes, or jewelry hardly ever stay on for long in the hands of the enemy. However, I did hear about the time MI6 sent you to infiltrate Scorpia with that retainer, a very interesting approach."

Alex gulped, "I understand." He held up his left arm willingly as the other loaded the other pellet. "How does the tracker work?"

Yassen lined up the gun, "Once I fire this, the tracker activates and sends signals to satellites which relay them to our phones superimposed on a GPS map. It's not fool proof, but in today's world, nothing is. You'll feel a pinch."

He fired.

"AH!" Alex nearly yelled. "Some pinch…"

Yassen quickly pressed gauze to the wound and kissed the younger on the temple, "Man up."

"Shut it."

"Would you like a Band-Aid with that?"

"I said shut up!"

"How about Sesame Street? I have one with Elmo on it."

Alex growled, tackling the elder and smashing their lips together; to shut him up of course. Yassen only smiled in response as they broke away.

"Let's get changed, it's warm out today," the Russian suggested. "But before you put anything on, take this." He handed the Rider a bulletproof vest. "It's the latest model, ultra-light with maximum protection. It should fit comfortably under anything you'd want to wear."

Nodding, Alex took it cautiously, "Got it. Are you wearing one too?"

"Naturally."

* * *

Alex pulled the Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt over his head and looked through the clothes he had packed. Putting on the vest first, he took a blue long-sleeved collared shirt and buttoned it up, rolling up the sleeves past his elbows. Next, he slipped out of his skinny jeans with a sigh of relief and put on knee-length, fitted black shorts. After tucking in his cotton shirt into his pants and securing a black belt around his hips, he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Your turn," Alex called.

Clothes in hand, Yassen walked in and closed the door behind him as Alex heard the sink running. The Rider sighed, contemplating his situation. He had never been in a relationship with a man before, heck, he never even thought of being into guys, but then along came the deadly assassin who killed his uncle to whisk him away on fanciful adventures and make him fall in love. Alex smiled, Yassen seemed completely different in his company, in a good way. _I wonder if he's just as different in be-_

His reverie was broken as Yassen emerged from the bathroom freshly shaved and ready to go. The elder had chosen to don a pink collared shirt with a black pinstripe jacket over it, keeping his dark casual jeans from the plane ride. The Russian had rolled his sleeves up and left his jacket unbuttoned. "Enjoying the view?" the elder grinned.

Alex was about to retort, but changed his mind. What the hell, they were together now. "Always," he smirked. "Although, I never thought you'd wear pink."

Yassen raised a brow at the confident response and leaned in for a quick kiss, "Never assume, always prepare for the unexpected. And I must say, you look dashing. But please take out those piercings, they make you look cheap."

"What?" Alex exclaimed, "You just did them for me like a day ago!"

"They were only for travel purposes," Yassen responded calmly.

"Come on!"

"Well if you're that attached to them, be my guest, keep them in."

"It's not that…it's because you did them…"

"Aw, is Alex getting sentimental?"

"You're such an ass."

Yassen smiled, "Don't worry, I'll get you something else. Just take those atrocities out."

Alex laughed, "Okay."

-TBC-

Oh dear, I hope it's not too bad. I kind of rushed on this one because I'm volunteering at a hospital four times a week and I have summer school coming up, so I really won't have much time to write, but I've nearly gotten to the good parts. *evil laugh*

No smut, but a little fluff this time. I'll probably work something in for next chapter. And as always, send any corrections you spot as well as suggestions!

Thanks for reading, and drop a review if you have time! Cyber cookie?

Bye for now,  
~catch


End file.
